The Return of Xemnas 2
by D.C. Night
Summary: the sequel to the return of xemnas, this time the team are up against a new threat, and it's back to the game worlds to deal with it. meanwhile xemnas has to deal with more of his past and try to figure out what he was made for. an AU of kh now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five months later

It had been five months since the fight with Sephiroth and Dark, and now Xemnas, Saix and Axel were staying in Destiny Islands to live, so all was well for some time.

The group had gone to many worlds for fun and to visit or in some cases greet other people, although they had also managed to return to the game worlds to play games... mainly.

But as for Xemnas, Terra's words of him being an experiment caused a lot of controversy like 'where was he built,' or, 'what purpose was he built for' 'and 'was he for war or peace' so he frequently went to Ansem in Hollow Bastion for tests to hopefully determine what would become of him.

As for Torch and Narcore, they hadn't spoken since that time, and the only letter that they figured was from Narcore... was to 'stay out of the way'....nothing more was heard about them. However the heartless count in that region of interspace had calmed a bit so they decided that things were doing just fine and to leave them be... even though Sora wanted to visit again.

Still all was well... till one day Xemnas had started to hole himself in his house for hours without making a peep, and it wasn't long before he went missing all together.

On that day questions arose about why he left, some said 'he needed time alone' or 'he wasn't really going to stay' still, others figured it had something to do with getting experimented on every week.

But Axel knew what his former boss left for, and he could hear it echo in his head 'Yes Axel, in that event I need you to escape, and find the building in this photo. I've had this for as long as I know and it bothers me so I need you to find what is there.' Xemnas left to find the building in that photo... his original home.

So it wasn't long till the team regrouped to chase after Xemnas, that they decided to leave out Kairi after she went against disturbing him... truth was it had been a week since his disappearance and there were a few things to be sorted out. So they headed out to the island to chat.

"Look, I'm telling you, that building is his home, and that's where he went." Axel insisted, pointing to the photo.

Riku felt it was more than that though, "But why? It upset Xemnas to remember he was an experiment."

"I've known him long enough Riku, Xemnas' curiosity knows no bounds... if it had anything to do with him, then he would do anything to pursue it.

"But still we have to find him, and we still have one gummi ship left." Sora just wanted to hurry and get it over with, although they still had barely got a break from the last journey.

And they still were experiencing effects from the last journey to this day, The Void had disbanded and now hung around like a fog, Dispair still lie in the last place that Terra was seen alive, and for some reason, Emnex was not doing his job still.

But it didn't matter, Sephiroth was dead and so was Dark, though Cloud was still edgy, thinking Sephiroth could come back at any time.

Still, it was time to go on a Xemnas hunt, but before they could board Sora's gummi ship, another one came rip-roaring out of the sky and crashed into the shore just in front of them.

Slowly a woman climbed out to greet them, and Sora was the first to notice she was pregnant and very panicked.

"Oh, thank god I found you!" the woman was obviously searching for a long time, and she nearly fainted upon seeing them, "You have to help me, they are trying to kill my baby!"

Sora was disturbed by what she said and they all got her inside a nearby shed to talk.

"So, who is after you, and why!?" Sora asked frantically, hoping to learn who and put an end to that.

The woman named Yuffina could only stare at the ground, "Torch didn't want you to know, but some of her machines are after my child, it's because he is the next to rule darkness in The Void. My husband and I named him Zenith."

Riku jumped at Torch's name, "What? Her? No way! Torch isn't like that! It's probably Narcore."

"No, I met with her after your journey, just to visit, but she wasn't happy..."

Flashback

"You do know that he can grow up just like him, just like Dark." Torch wouldn't face the mother of a possible tyrant. "As for Dark, you know what he did to my city..."

"You didn't tell them the true story did you? The real reason heartless are in the city and the reason you had to shoot down three buildings?"

Torch by now was crunching the chair she was gripping onto, "And just who did that!" She was now facing Yuffina and glaring daggers. "Your husband! That's who! Do not sympathize with me while you carry his spawn... you have no idea how many were killed that day!"

End Flashback

"She never told you the real story I see. Dark, for fun, put darkness into the core of the planet, giving a nonstop heartless spawn point that will last for one thousand years, and on that day, Torch shot down three buildings in panic... there were few survivors."

Riku was stunned. "She never told us that."

"But we got rid of Dark." Saix insisted. "Shouldn't that stop the heartless?"

"No, what Dark did was permanent, so now I need to know if Zenith will live. You went to the past, then you should go to the future too, please... I... I must see him alive."

Of course, Sora didn't stop to think as they boarded the ship and headed to Hollow Bastion.

Meanwhile, in the desert, Xemnas had found the site of the laboratory that he was created in, and he had to find the proof of Terra's words, but even now he had mixed feelings about going inside.

[Was Terra right?] Xemnas asked himself as he headed to the door to peek in, inside it was like what it was expected to be, a perfect lab for Vexen or...

"Hojo would like it here, enough stasis tubes and specimens to keep him happy."

Xemnas nearly died, he thought he was alone. "You scared the shit out of me Ax..., Seph... i... roth!"

Sephiroth shrugged. "We met in my world. Don't tell me you forget me already?"

Xemnas was about to draw his sabers when that parallel universe came to mind. "Wait. Do you mean you left your world to come here? Do you realize what you are doing!?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "So what? They deserve it for doing what they did to mother. They placed her in a tube for planet's sake. Every person on that planet deserves to perish, not to mention what they did to make me!"

Xemnas leaned back as he listened. "So you came back because we have that in common?"

Sephiroth was stunned, although he did know that Xemnas had gone to see a laboratory. "I... had no idea, you are a monster too?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Monster? No, I'm an experiment."

"Like me, why did you come here? Doesn't it anger you... to know the truth?"

Xemnas shook his head. "No, not that much. Heck, I'd rather know then not know." He slowly turned and opened the door behind him. "Because at least I know who I am now, before that I didn't really know."

Sephiroth was silent, here he was angry as sin but yet Xemnas in a similar complex took it fairly well, and he didn't seem angry at all. But what was the difference that made Xemnas handle it so well and not him?

By now though, Xemnas had walked into the building so Sephiroth followed him inside, as he was eager to learn what set the two apart so much. Yet he also wanted to know why they were similar.

Inside the building revealed a grizzly sight, it seemed that Xemnas wasn't the only one that was created.

Sephiroth was disgusted by the sight. "Monsters, all of them... what a disgusting sight."

Xemnas glanced around at the experiments. "Hmm I have to say that being a scientist myself, it doesn't really bother me."

"Scientist? Nothing like Hojo I hope."

"No, I never created a person before, I mainly worked with light and darkness. I never made monsters, just heartless."

"Oh, that's another thing I was wondering about, what is a heartless?"

Xemnas looked back and answered plainly. "Manifestations of darkness, creatures that embody the very essence of darkness. I really can't explain it further so you'll have to see one for yourself."

So while the two walked through the laboratory, Sora and the rest of the team had landed at Hollow Bastion to speak to Merlin who was against what Yuffina was asking.

"Go to the future, you my lady are crazy!" Merlin got up and clenched his fists to show he wasn't going to budge on this one. "One can learn too much from being that reckless."

Yuffina was determined though she had to see Zenith alive and well. "But I must see him! I will not allow my child to die from Torch and her crazy machines."

"Wait!" Sora piped up. "Isn't that against the law to take another life like that?"

Yuffina sighed. "Torch rules that entire city, in her eyes it is not a crime... she is still bitter from all that which Dark did to her."

"Whoa! So Torch is like a queen or a governor! She seemed normal to me." Riku seemed excited at the news.

"No, she is neither, she is a ruler... she gives herself no title."

Axel was still looking at the photo, the whole time worried about Xemnas, [Xemnas why did you go there?] he was worried his former boss would do something drastic. "Guys, do you mind if I go after Xemnas?"

Saix looked at Axel and sneered. "You act as if you care, you the double crosser! If anyone is going after the Superior, it will be me."

Axel held his head in shame, it was true he betrayed everyone but now was different. "Look, Saix. You are not the only loyal one, I'm just not a lapdog!"

Saix whipped out his claymore, "Oh, you want it, bring it traitor!"

Axel summoned his chakrams and glared back, "You want to be humbled that badly, well come on."

And so the two walked outside to settle their dispute like normal, with weapons and a lot of pain.

Sora shrugged, "Well, when should we break up this fight?"

Riku grabbed Way to the Dawn and gestured to Sora to follow. "Come on, let's make it quick."

And so the two left the room to stop the war going on outside, which ended up taking the rest of the day to handle.

Later on that night, Yuffina couldn't sleep and had crept over to Merlin's house. Sora ended up following to find her with Merlin's wand.

"Hey, put that down, did you hear what he said about going to the future?"

Yuffina never listened and waved the wand, unleashing waves of magic.

Sora started running now and got out his keyblade to suppress the magic, but by the time he got over to her a vortex had been created under them and they fell in.

Riku woke next and looked over to find Sora, "Sora! Did you hear the storm brewing out there, Sora?" noticing that Sora was gone he took a better look outside, "Holy crap that's no storm! Saix, Axel wake up! We need to go get Ansem now!"

Axel was barely awake and stumbled over to the window. "What's that?"

Saix was also at the window. "Maybe we should have found Xemnas first."

At that point a black gummi ship came flying over and came down to investigate.

Saix looked up as the ship circled coming down lower and lower till he realized it was caught in the swirling vortex. "Superior!" He screamed as he ran outside but the ship was sucked in before he had a chance to get there, and it was no surprise when Riku had grabbed the panicking berserker to stop him from going next.

Axel had already run to the castle, and was pounding on the door. "Ansem the Wise, wake up!" he unfortunately got no answer, and so he ran back to Riku and Saix.

By now Saix had calmed a little but Riku's heartless was blocking his way.

"Guys, I got no answer from the castle, we've just got to go in." Axel had his mind made up when he saw the black ship go down.

And so the three looked at each other and then dove in.

Cloud had seen it too, but he was too late to stop them, so he ran back to tell Leon and hoped they were alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A new world

Next day in a hospital was where Sora had woke up, at first he checked the room to find that Saix and the others were being checked over, it seemed though that he was the only one who woke in a bed. However Xemnas was missing, even though he was sure that he had heard that a black ship had flown in.

But seeing as he felt fine he got up thankful he wasn't on any machines or tubes, "Guys what happened where's Xemnas?"

Riku glanced over with a solemn expression, "Sora, Xemnas crashed last night his condition was critical at best."

"Oh, is he your friend?" a new voice said as a girl walked in to check on them, "So you guys are alright, I'm amazed."

Sora cocked his head at her, the girl had one metal arm and three fox tails, "Who are you?"

The girl laughed, "Sorry, I'm Jetfox... I know I look a bit strange to you I guess, so you want to see Xemnas!?" Sora nodded and Jetfox looked back outside, "Zeny you can cut back on the coffee now they are awake."

Sora got up, "Zeny?"

"The current ruler of darkness, Zenith didn't you know that."

At the sound of the name Zenith they all got up to stare at each other, "Zenith!"

"We're in the future!"

"Sora!"

"Opps... I forgot about that."

Jetfox looked at the two, "It's ok we kinda figured that was the case, you guys just seemed to pop up out of nowhere. In this city you don't have to worry about world order."

Riku jumped up, "But why not? Anyway Sora come with me if you want to see Xemnas."

So after Sora got dressed they walked down a few halls to a small room where Xemnas was on several machines, and was pretty badly ripped up.

Sora walked up to the bed, "Has he woken up, I thought he was stronger then this. What about his ship?"

"What ship, there was no ship that I heard of, they pulled him from a twisted heap of some weird blocks."

"Sora the ship shattered, it is not recognizable anymore."

Silence fell over the group till Sora remembered something.

Sora looked up, "Kairi, how can I tell her this?"

Jetfox looked at the two, "Who's Kairi? Daughter of his?"

Sora nodded, "Sort of, he cared for her."

So for the next few hours the team stayed wandering around the hospital, they learned that they were in Torch2 the city on the Crossroads and that Torch didn't look any different then when they met her. They all met Zenith and confused him for Dark but found out that the two couldn't have been more different... he even didn't seem to mind that swift blow to the head from ultima.

But later on Sora was back in Xemnas' room along with Zenith who was in charge of Xemnas' care.

Sora could swear he saw Xemnas twitch every so often but Zenith assured him it was only muscle spasms.

But at the very least he was recovering slowly and no longer need to be on a respirator.

"So when will he wake up?"

Zenith sighed at Sora, "Sora do you understand what kind of accident this was, your friend my stay like this for a long time."

Sora wouldn't believe it that Xemnas would go down like this, "No he will wake up, Xemnas is tougher then this." he said recalling the stuff that they had gone through, and also his new coat for some reason decided to change to that black and white look.

But still Sora joined the group later on to tour the city which was restored and heartless free now that Emnex was back on the job. But Sora couldn't admire the beauty of the city if they were all not present to see it.

Riku put one arm around Sora, "Hey, he'll be fine remember he's Xemnas, he's like a cat he's got nine lives."

But later on that evening Xemnas was still out and Sora was beginning to have doubts.

Torch had gone to his room being the only one to know him, by now she was getting upset about cutting off contact with the group, "Xemnas please wake up." she whispered then left.

It wasn't more then a hour later when Xemnas started to move around and slowly woke up.

"Where am I?" he slowly got up, he never remembered the crash so he was stunned to find himself in a hospital, "Why am I here? Where's Sora and Riku, Saix, Axel." slowly he got up and ripped out his IVs wondering why he needed them.

It took a little while for him to stumble to the chair with his clothes and put them back on, [Man I must have gone through something awful I feel like crap] he thought to himself. So he stayed seated for a few moments before leaving the room, I didn't take him long to realize he had a few broken ribs and an awful pain in his chest.

But priorities came first, first on the list was find the team or Sephiroth. But when he saw Dark just lounging on a couch his matters changed and his sabers where drawn, "I can't believe you survived!"

Zenith tossed around from Xemnas' booming voice then woke up to see the angry superior staring at him, "You're awake." was the only thing he was able to say before Xemnas was on top of him.

Zenith only had a split second to draw Dispair and defend himself, but he wasn't confused he had heard of Xemnas' toils with Dark and like so many others had mistaken him for his father.

"Listen Xemnas I am not the one responsible." but Xemnas didn't listen so he materialized Hope and hit Xemnas hard with his free arm.

Xemnas could almost feel his ribs move when the keyblade nailed him and sent him into a world of pain, he hit the ground instantly.

Zenith could hear Xemnas whisper the word 'bastard' under his breath, but he ignored that and yelled, "Somebody get a nurse in here now!"

In not more then a few minutes Xemnas was back under watchful eyes of three nurses and Riku had gone in to explain once the team learned Xemnas was awake.

"So that's not Dark."

"Nope he's Zenith and he's not like Dark at all."

"Looks like Dark."

"Yeah but that was a curse placed on him as a child because of Dark."

Xemnas sighed, "So if that's his son then how did we get in the future?"

Riku was surprised, "You don't remember that vortex you flew into!?"

"No unless you mean that white circle in the middle of Hollow Bastion?"

Riku nodded, "Yes, Xemnas you crashed after flying through and was on life support for several days. Nobody said you were going to make it." he explained then let it sink in for a few moments.

Xemnas didn't seem bothered though but wanted to know one thing, "So where are we?"

"The Crossroads from the future, by the way Torch wanted to speak with us... she said be there as fast as possible."

So the team rushed to get over to Torch's office which was beautiful inside and out with rich oak halls and fabulous paintings that had to cost several grand a piece. Torch never thought the decorations were necessary but her staff insisted.

A few halls down and they had gotten to Torch's room which was huge and Torch was sitting on her desk in the middle surrounded by more oak furniture.

"So you got my call, good because I have a few favors to ask of you." Torch started off gesturing to some chairs letting them know this would take a while.

So they all seated except Saix who leaned against the wall.

"What kind of favor?" Xemnas asked not sounding to eager, "Besides what about my ship?"

Torch nodded and unfolded a piece of paper she had been holding, "As you can see, it's already in production." the paper she had been holding was the blueprints of Xemnas' new ship, "But first would you at least name her."

Xemnas had to admit he wanted his ship nameless, it was a machine, "Very well, Raven will be it's name."

Torch made a face, "The Raven is a symbol of death. But I guess it does fit." she then put away the blueprints and waved to Zenith in the door way who was carrying a file, "My favor is but one thing, Zenith you know more about this then I do."

Zenith handed Xemnas the file, "Open it." then he got back still remembering last night.

Xemnas opened the file then looked back clueless.

"They are nobodies Xemnas, in those pictures are the five of the latest nobodies who have been troubling us lately. They are all skilled in the operation of gummi ships."

"Wait why aren't they taken care of already, aren't we in the future too." Riku cut in with that point wondering about something, "Why haven't we met or future selves!?"

Zenith was afraid of that question being asked, "Well..."

Torch knew it was going to be to hard for Zenith so she would answer for him, "We'll be honest you five are strong and courageous, but nobody is invincible." Torch took a deep breathe then continued, "You were racing one of them, that was until one of the motors caught fire, Sora you and Riku were ejected in a small escape ship, Xemnas went down with the ship along with Saix, Axel suffocated to death in interspace. To be short you guys were no where near enough." she was actually surprised to see all the shocked expressions from them.

"What!?" Axel screamed, "No, that can't happen what about that Midnite guy why didn't he help!?"

Torch shrugged, "We are named The Crossroads for a reason, we have nearly two hundred pathways the odds of him finding you were slim to none. Besides that is only the known pathways, over one thousand have been estimated, but that's merely an estimate. Not only that but I doubt that he would put that many at risk."

"So what about now!?" Axel was obviously on the war path.

"Midnite is waiting with his fleet as I speak, you will not be harmed going out of here I assure you."

Xemnas leaned back some, "So what kind of assurance do we have that this won't happen twice when we get back, I mean I will make sure it doesn't but how do we know for sure."

Zenith flipped out another photo, "As soon as the event happened we began planing for our own to avoid a second tragedy you will need to find the the world in this picture, they will help you further."

Xemnas snatched the photo, "So who exactly is going to help us?"

"I can't tell you, while our world is free from the order we must not speak of any others." Zenith explained

"So, is that it, we just have to bust up these guys something fierce."

"But first Torch when in our time do they show up." Saix want to know that one thing before Sora's impatience got them killed.

Torch looked away, "If I'm right you should met as soon as you leave our world. But a word of caution these five are reckless and do not ignore them if they want to meet you, that is my only advice." she then looked up, "Oh and take him back home while your at it."

The rest looked back at who she was referring to and all of them but Xemnas nearly had heart failure.

"It's Sephiroth!"

"What's he doing alive!?"

"We killed him!"

"So that's where you were."

"I don't believe it!"

Sephiroth simply walked up to them, "When did you five kill me, because I was thrown into a mako reactor in Nibelhim by Cloud Strife."

"Guys wrong Sephiroth."

But Xemnas could do little to stop everyone from attacking him at once, naturally Sephiroth was also going to defend himself. And with in minutes Xemnas was up trying to contain the chaos but the most he could do was get Saix under control.

Zenith reacted and drew his two keyblades while summoning The Void on Riku to hold him and his heartless, he moved in then and blocked Sora and Sephiroth.

Torch then got out a sword and caught Axel's chakrams when he swung them back.

A few minutes of explanations later the team now knew that there were two Sephiroths or more like remembered.

"Oh yeah now I remember that world that we nearly destroyed, right?"

Torch nodded at Sora, it was the world that she had to stabilize all those years ago, "I just hope for your sake that it's still there when you return. Funny though most game characters have no free will yet Sephiroth acts on another whim."

Sephiroth folded his arms and glared, "No free will huh, are you saying I'm being controlled!?"

Torch nodded again, "Naturally, the world you come from makes you perform the same ritual every year, you don't age and when you go back you are suppose to forget all but that game world. But you remembered Xemnas, what are you?"

Sephiroth eased down a bit, "My planet was destroyed this place you said that controls me is gone, look for it if you believe I'm lying."

Sora was confused, "But I thought it was fine, you said that it was fine Torch."

Torch turned and flicked on a screen showing Sephiroth's planet still in it's place, "Sora I don't know what it's called in your time but in ours it's called don't trust villains like Sephiroth, or Xemnas."

After she said that a silence blanketed the room, however Riku thought he could almost see Xemnas' blood actually start to boil.

Amazingly Xemnas and Sephiroth never said a word in complaint they just wanted out of there, so when Torch said "Midnite waits for you, now leave." her voice seemed cold for some reason, the team hurried out passing Zenith on the way out.

However not all of them were in a rush, Sora stopped wondering about one thing... Dark himself, "Zenith can I ask you something?"

Zenith was shaken out of a trance-like state not realizing that the team hadn't left, "Sora... yes you need to know something, if it's about your future then you won't find the answers you seek here."

Sora waved his hands in front of him in a 'no' fashion, "I need to know more about Dark."

Zenith just stared at him unblinking, "About... Dark, my father. You seem serious."

Sora nodded, "Why was Dark the way he was?"

"All my knowledge on Dark I learned from the records or The Void, here's what I know. Dark loves power so he gave over his conscious, his feelings in general besides rage, hate, and jealousy, to darkness to gain a tremendous power. But his heart was so consumed that he was nearly a nobody himself." he then leaned back on the wall and peered at Sora questioningly, "Anything else?"

Sora was still curious, "What was Dark like before that?"

Zenith looked up then down as if searching for the answers, "He was a kinder version of himself, that's what my mother saw in Dark enough to marry him. Or well that's what she told me." he then leaned back on the wall eyes glazing over again in another trance-like state.

Sora immediately shook Zenith's arm to wake him again thinking he was in danger, "Hey one more thing, are you alright?"

Zenith turned once again towards Sora, "Yes, the power of darkness overwhelms me and I just drift away sometimes, I'm not going to die or anything."

By now Xemnas was irritated so Sora ran back to the group while Zenith drifted into another trance.

Outside they were met by Midnite a green eyed black haired man, and his fleet in perfect formation over the city.

Sora tried to count but it seemed his fleet was innumerable, "Wow!" was all the words he could make out.

Midnite looked back and said, "I've got 200 ships and counting, they are some of the greatest pilots in history, if you think the number is amazing you should see them perform." he then turned back and bowed, "We will be your escorts out of here, now if there is anything else you need do it now if not then we fly."

"Ok, but where is my ship?" Xemnas asked.

A few minutes later they were at Torch's hanger and walking passed the countless ships lined up wing to wing and in all shapes and sizes along with ridable mechs in the back.

"As you can plainly see Torch is obsessed with machines, she used to build them by herself but now she has a crew to do that. She's even made a profession out of it by selling to the military and other organizations, each ship goes for several million a piece.

Sora immediately looked at his munny he had collected but he knew he had no where near enough, "Darn not enough."

"Sora gummi ships, look there, there's a ton of them!" Riku tapped on his shoulder while pointing to the ships coming up."

The rest all looked around at the familiar ships they were used to seeing.

Xemnas nodded toward the gummi ships, "What does she sell these for."

Midnite laughed, "Not combat like yours, gummi ships in this day and age are purely recreational, and because of cost friendly construction, they are loads cheaper and they sell for only thousands rather then millions." and that was all Sora, Riku, and Axel needed to hear before they ran up and started scoping out the ships.

Xemnas sighed, "And I wonder how I deal with them on a daily basis, so where is mine."

Midnite pointed right next to them, The Raven was the biggest one there and so it stuck out like a sore thumb, "There she is, go ahead fly her out."

Xemnas gave him an are you crazy look but boarded it anyway and fired up the engines while Saix got seated. He then waited till the doors were opened and lifted off the ground and flew out.

Sora watched the black ship tear out over his head and began chasing, "Xemnas you forgot something, us!" he yelled while waving his arms, but the ship was gone.

Later on Sora and the other two boarded the ship and Xemnas flew out followed by Midnite and his fleet.

Sora watched as they were surrounded and the biggest ship he ever saw passed over them, "Whoa do you see how big that one is!?"

Xemnas glanced up while the rest stared gaping, "Hmm I didn't even think one that size was possible."

And so they followed the fleet till they got to a small black hole then they cleared a path for Xemnas, he took one big breath then punched the throttle and powered into it and was sucked up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Back home**

**Once through the ship cruised down a wave of color and light that Xemnas assumed was the pathway that Torch spoke of but everything was silent, not even Sora had anything to say.**

**It was all from the last words they heard from Midnite over the radio, he wanted them to kill one of 'the five', Ivy.**

**Ivy had been one of his best pilots over the years and a closest friend that he would ever have, his words were.**

**'You must kill the fastest of the five because I can't stand to see what has become of her, Ivy is her name and she must suffer locked in that shell. Please Sora help my friend free her.'**

**Xemnas remembered every word, but not even he could break the silence, heck even Axel was quiet.**

**Finally they got out and into familiar territory, none could fathom how they could travel through time but for now they were just grateful to be home.**

"**So we're home, but where is this world anyway." Xemnas was not caring much about where they were just where did they have to go, and wondering when 'the five' would show up. He surly didn't want them to die so soon.**

**But his words fell on deaf ears or well all except for Sephiroth's, he looked up and reached out a hand for the picture, "I might know I've also been traversing worlds for the past year."**

**Xemnas gave him a look along with the rest, but he handed Sephiroth the picture anyway, "So that's why you know me still regardless to what Torch said."**

**Sephiroth looked over the picture, "The world you search for just head a little ways to the left you'll find it shortly, as for Torch I regret that she forgets I'm merely a spirit." he got some shocked looks after that.**

**Sora jumped up and pointed at him, "You mean you're a ghost!?"**

**Sephiroth looked back at him, "Yes if you want to say that. I told you Cloud threw me into a mako reactor, I float within the lifestream and my body is in meteor crater on my planet or so it was." he corrected himself remembering the destruction of his world.**

**Sora by now had passed out from the whole ghost thing and Saix was snickering under his breath. But all were interrupted when several ships flew past the Raven, getting close enough to whip the large ship around.**

**Riku as well as the others looked out, "'the five' right?" indeed there were five ships circling in the space above them.**

**Xemnas immediately got on his cb radio, "Watch it punks!" he yelled.**

"**Chill old man... we just wanted to say hello." came the response and it nearly made Xemnas go through the windshield.**

**A collective laugh came over the cb at how mad they made Xemnas, Axel growled a bit at how brash they were.**

"**I can see why Torch wants them dead." he sneered, "Xemnas give me the mic..." he was cut off when Xemnas looked back glaring harshly.**

"**This is my business not yours... I'll handle it!" he yelled, and even Sephiroth thought that was just mean.**

**Axel glanced over at Sora with pleading eyes as if to say help, then he leaned back thinking [Weren't we all in this together, isn't everything in this journey all of our business.] though he dare not say it out loud.**

**Xemnas turned back to look out, "What do you want us to do?"**

"**It's simple just land or we will shoot you down, your choice."**

"**You are wasting our time with your mindless games, we are leaving... deal with it." Xemnas put the mic away and looked back, "Sorry but you need to hold on to something now." he then pulled back the throttle to max and rested his hand on the afterburner controls.**

**'The five' could only watch as The Raven rocketed away.**

**Their leader grabbed his mic and gave the order to attack, "Nobody ignores us." he mumbled under his breath.**

**Once the order was given the five ships flew after The Raven one after another.**

**Back in The Raven, Riku was watching out back at the other ships closing in, "Xemnas they are catching up!" he shouted back as a warning.**

"**How close are they?"**

"**About fifty feet and getting closer."**

**Xemnas sighed, "They have smaller ships then mine, I can't out run them no matter what." he looked down his hand still resting on the afterburner, "Brace yourselves." he ordered then pulled the afterburner stick all the way back.**

**Riku unfortunately wasn't ready for the blast of speed that came next, was rammed into the back of the ship, and knocked out. His heartless came out of hiding instantly and nudged Riku hoping he would wake up.**

**Back up front Xemnas seemed like he was possessed by the way he was flying, staring out the windshield without blinking.**

**Sephiroth had been thrown back and was also out cold so nobody knew where Xemnas was flying too, neither did Xemnas. So when a random world popped up in front of them Xemnas steered for it not caring what it was.**

**'The five' however stopped chasing at that moment, and watched The Raven disappear, "How crazy is this guy?" one asked.**

**The leader did not have an answer and simply said, "They'll come back, then we'll finish this." with that they all turned to leave.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Different World

"Another!"

"Another! Wake up!"

He could hear someone growling at him, but he was also tired. Still, there was no need to make the situation worse, so he slowly opened his eyes, "Master Xehanort...my boss...what do you need?"

A man with tanned skin and Xehanort's heartless' coat on, was just staring at him. He was Another's creator. "I don't need anything from you right now, I simply had an announcement."

Another just frowned, it was too early for him to carem but he knew going against his creator wouldn't end well, "Then what is it?" [Someday I'll be the boss of... somebody, waking me up at 5am just to talk]

Xehanort just walked over to the door, "Today I consider you finished, but you are the first to have survived this long. I'm allowing you free rein to go outside from this point on."

Another nearly jumped out of his bed, "You mean it?"

Xehanort simply nodded and Another ran out as soon as possible.

When he got outside, he noticed he was in a very different world, out there it was a desert just a barren wasteland, but Another couldn't help but love it. Needless to say, the two stayed outside training to pass the time.

Later on, Another was just walking around when he ran across the trio, and when the four met and came around to chatting, Ven asked the wrong questions.

The inevitable 'Who are you?' and the 'Where you from?'

Another was caught, "I have no name, I'm just Another. I...don't know....where I come from...a lab maybe."

Terra leaned back. "Oh, you're another one of Xehanort's experiments."

Aqua put a hand to her chin, "So...you're the first success story." she noticed he didn't seem ok anymore, "Hey, are you alright?"

He got up and glared at them, "No!"

End flashback

Xemnas looked up after telling Sephiroth the small story, "That's all you need? Yes, I was angry at one time, but I'm a scientist. It doesn't bother me now... besides, I have a name and a past. I was only angry because of that."

Sephiroth crossed his arms, "Doesn't change what you are, Xemnas."

The two had been talking and comparing pasts, trying to figure out what reason Sephiroth followed Xemnas for, and also to pass time while the rest woke up.

"So, you are trying to turn me against my team, nice try... but try again." Xemnas taunted, grinning.

Sephiroth pointed Masamune at Xemnas' throat, "No, I'm trying to get you to see the reality, you are an experiment like me. You should be angry."

Xemnas sighed, "You just don't like to chat normally, do you, put the toy away."

Sephiroth would have taken Xemnas' head off, but Saix started to move, so to avoid getting attacked, he put his sword away.

Soon everyone but Sora was awake and they were scoping out the surroundings. The world they were in seemed a bit odd, not to mention it looked like a junkyard.

Xemnas didn't seem so interested though, and was more or less concerned about his ship, which now had a very slow auto repair abilitym but would it repair the ship enough for them to leave. "We need to get out of here and find the world we need to find."

Sephiroth looked back at Xemnas with a troubled expression, "Well, I hate to say it, but you're already there."

Xemnas whirled around to face Sephiroth, he didn't want to believe that, "You are kidding me, this place is destroyed, and you think people actually live here."

Sephiroth nodded, "There are few people, but yes, there are people here. Most of them were killed by what lurks in that dome."

"And you know this, because?"

"I've been here before, it goes through a cycle like a game world, and the people that live here will be coming shortly... on a pirate ship."

Axel scanned the sky, "Like when though, Seph."

Sephiroth frowned at the nickname, "I'm Sephiroth." he hissed, "As for the ship, it will be coming shortly, until it comes, we should go get Sora some aid... follow me."

Axel only laughed, "You're just like Xemnas, he hates nicknames too."

Xemnas looked over, "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up, I want to do some site-seeing, besides, my ship is nowhere near usable if we can't even get it upgraded."

So they left Xemnas, who went flying till he reached the edge of the city. So far, he hadn't seen anyone or anything moving it all, seemed dead out there.

But a portal soon opened, and sure enough, a pirate ship came flying out. Now he was curious, so he flew out to greet the ship. He only half expected to be shot at when he got close.

On board the ship, a person called a binome was behind the gun turret.

"This one is quick, I doubt we can get him."

"Just leave that to me." Matrix, a sprite, answered, but someone else grabbed his arm, "AndrAIa! He's a hostile." Matrix growled.

AndrAIa just hushed him and took a good look out the vid window, "He's also a sprite and he hasn't attacked us yet. Stop shooting or he will." she ordered.

The binome Mr. Norton did let go of the controls for a second and nodded. But the shooting at Xemnas that he did had enraged him and in about the same time it took for him to turn from the guns, Xemnas had turned and charged.

Fortunately for them, nobody was up on the top, but that didn't faze Xemnas, who destroyed a portion of the floor to get in. Unfortunately for them, he was fuming mad.

Matrix called for a gun and began shooting while trying to avoid the glowing bolts that seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

All the fighting ended when Bob came up to contain Xemnas in a file lock, but he just wasn't sure how long it would hold.

AndrAIa noted one thing about Xemnas, "He has no icon, but he doesn't look viral." she slowly approached the orange sphere in which Xemnas was frantically trying to escape, "We'll wait till he burns himself out, then we'll release him."

Xemnas soon did tire out, and fell flat on the floor when he was released.

Nobody would dare approach him though. Xemnas had to say he was finished before they would even talk to him.

Bob gave him a good scanning then gave everyone the all clear when he wasn't viral, "So who are you? I don't remember seeing you before."

Xemnas looked up, "That is not your business, the question that should be asked is why you were shooting at me!" he yelled jumping to his feet and pointing at Bob with the nastiest glare he could muster.

Matrix readied his gun again, "You attack him and I'll..." but AndrAIa silenced him.

"We've been getting attacked for the past few hours, we're all a little jumpy right now."

Xemnas turned toward her, "We've been fighting for the past few months. Getting attacked by dragons, cats, and living castles. And I never planned on attacking till you did first." he then turned to leave, "There is no point in talking to you I see, I should have followed the others."

"There are more with you? How many?" Bob asked, "Because we might need some help..."

Xemnas was baffled, "You attacked me then ask for my help, no freaking way in hell."

Of course none of them understood what he said.

Xemnas just rolled his eyes and flew out of the ship, he'd find the others and return later. He never expected to lose his flying ability halfway to the city and dropped like a stone, his only option was to use guard and use his shield as a walking surface, or more like a sitting area.

So now he just lied there, trying to figure out why his power was so low, "I feel so weak now. But why..."

So he just lay there, believing that no one would come save him, but that was until some ships surrounded him and some binomes came out and hauled him back in.

"Get him some energy, Megabyte doesn't want to see him unless he's at full power." the captain of the viral army ordered.

Another binome turned back, "Part of his code has been damaged sir, I doubt giving him any energy will fix it."

"Just do it anyway, you know how Megabyte gets when he's angry."

The binome shook with fear and ordered the rest to give Xemnas an energy transfusion.

Later on, Xemnas found himself in the dome called the principle office, surrounded by binomes with long sticks that looked like cattle prods, he knew right then was not a time to fight.

Soon he was shoved into a room with a few pokes from the long sticks, and he was happy to be alone though and feeling a little bit better, "Is anyone in here?" he called out.

He got a small answer of 'yes' and turned toward the sound to see a robot's head floating in a jar. Seemly unfazed by the sight, he walked up to it, "Who are you and what happened?" Xemnas asked, putting his hands on the jar to get a better look.

The head moved to see him, "I do not know you, but you must steer clear of Megabyte. He... he did this to me. You should escape now."

"Who's Megabyte? I'm Xemnas for further reference, and I think I'm here for a different reason."

"It does not matter the reason, just leave now."

Xemnas shook his head, "Not till I find out why I'm here." he answered, then walked away. He eventually found another room with a huge vault door, "It says core entrance, highly dangerous."

"And it's where you'll end up if you don't follow every word to the letter."

Xemnas turned toward the new sound, "Megabyte, I'm guessing, what did you do to the head in the jar back there? And why am I here in the first place?"

Megabyte waved off the comment about the head, saying it wasn't his concern, "As for why you are here, come with me."

Xemnas wanted to refuse, but he followed anyway.

"I saw how you attacked that ship, impressive sight I must say."

"I was merely defending myself. They attacked first, I wasn't trying to harm them."

"What is your name anyway?"

"Xemnas."

Megabyte looked back and grinned, "Now Xemnas, this is my offer, join my side and I will let you into the super computer when I crack the code."

Xemnas shrugged, "What is that? What is there that I would want? You see, I came here to get my ship upgraded, nothing more."

Megabyte decided to sweeten the deal a bit, "Upgrades for your ship, sure. Why settle for what they have here when you can have anything you want, even a better ship?"

Xemnas thought about that for a minute, "But what do I have to do to get that?"

"It's quite simple really, delete whoever gets in my way."

"Even my friends, my team that I came here with?"

"Whatever it takes, think of the reward though."

Xemnas snorted, "Not on your life will I attack my team, the deal is off." He turned, expecting to get away, but he was grabbed from behind and forcefully thrown into the core's vault, which for some reason had been opened. He wondered if he should ever have touched that green panel to begin with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A risky plan

In another area Sora and the others had found Mouse and Dot and were getting off to a better start then Xemnas did, naturally.

They had already learned the name of the city they were visiting and other interesting facts.

Riku was barely interested though and kept gazing off to the side, "Hey guys hasn't Xemnas taken a long enough walk yet."

Sora looked back and shrugged, "You know Xemnas likes his peace. He's probably glad to be alone."

Riku was frustrated, "Sora it's been long enough, besides I can feel it, he's in some bad place."

"You can channel him that much?"

"Yes Sora."

Sora thought for a moment, "What was the last thing he saw?"

"Some weird black and green robot thing."

Dot overheard what he said and stood immediately, "That would be Megabyte, if he has your friend it may be to late."

Saix protested a bit saying that Xemnas could probably take care of himself and this Megabyte thing. But he got a bit of an unsure look from Riku.

"Xemnas is getting weak guys we need to come up with something fast."

Axel crossed his arms behind his head and looked over at Riku, "But where is Xemnas? We can't go looking till we find out where he is."

Riku closed his eyes trying to get in Xemnas' head for a second, "He's in a white room and it's very hot in there." he then looked back up at the group, "That's as much as I could get from him."

Mouse and Dot just stared at each other fearing the worst.

"Honey you do know Xemnas is in the core, right?" Mouse asked Riku.

Riku gave her a confused look, "The core? What's that?"

Dot decided to explain it but not before knowing one thing, "What are you guys, users?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

Dot nodded, it explained why they had no basic knowledge of Mainframe or the terms they used daily, "Ok the core is very dangerous that's all you need to know, it's also the power source for the whole city. If your friend is in there I doubt that he will last long."

Saix looked back whispering 'superior' into the vacant air, "I'll go get him, but I just need a way inside."

A few seconds they had a makeshift plan ready.

"Ok we don't have Bob and Glitch but with you guys we just might be able to pull this off."

The plan was risky and involved using the Raven to blast a hole the the side of the Principal Office Axel and Saix would rush in and search for the core entrance, Sora and Riku would be on zipboards and were charged with distracting the fleet of airships. Sephiroth and Mouse would handle the sentry troops along with Hack and Slash.

In worst case scenario if they caught Megabyte's attention Saix was to go berserk anyway possible and handle Megabyte while Axel rushed to the core. Once Xemnas was up and aware he would assist Saix, in hopes to defeat Megabyte. If not the Raven was set to launch a bomb at the Principal Office to use as a distraction to get out of there quick.

All they would have was nine seconds to pull it all off, or in normal terms they had about fifteen minutes.

Now was not the time to make mistakes.

So they sent out Sora to set the timer and blast the hole. Once that was done they all split up to do the mission.

Sora and Riku caught a few ships and raced through the system, while Sephiroth took a very nervous Hack over to the entrance leaving Slash and Mouse to cover the rear of the building.

Saix and Axel darted in amidst the confusion trying to avoid contact with anything.

When the Saucy Mare finally got within viewing distance Bob and Matrix were wondering what was going on in the Principal Office. It looked like a riot from their point of view, but who started it?

Matrix threw gun at the sight of the viral tanks surrounding, the Principal Office, "I can't believe it Megabyte took over, he's in the Principal Office!"

Bob nodded but he noticed something else, "That may be true but look there are sprites down there fighting in our defense." he said pointing at Sephiroth who was fighting the viral binomes. "It's almost like a plan of some kind."

Matrix brought gun back and peered over the side, "So your saying Dot's alive."

Bob grinned, "She's a matrix like you I'm sure she found a way to survive here." he then turned back toward the scene seemly worried, "But what do you make of our new friend, and why are the virals so interested in him."

"Virals means Megabyte, if anything they probably deleted him, good riddance."

"Matrix! He said himself that he came in peace it was our wrong not his. Besides he said he came with others, those others maybe the ones fighting for us down there."

Matrix shrugged, "But why would they capture him? Megabyte was trying to get to the supercomputer, how could he help?"

"This I don't believe concerns the supercomputer, that show he put on was something and with the extra pressure on the Principal Office right now I'm guessing he would need that power."

Matrix understood now, "He would need someone to use after Hex got free."

Meanwhile in a room deep within the principal office Xemnas was free and was being interrogated again.

"So do you see now I don't take no for an answer Xemnas, refuse again and we will find other methods of torture till you say yes."

Xemnas just grinned, "Do you honestly think you have such time, that the bangs on the walls aren't my team trying to get me out. I figure that they will find me soon."

Megabyte was a bit angry, his hostage was taunting him. "How a bout this, since your code is broken..." he trailed off as he walked over and grabbed Xemnas' neck and punched him in the chest right where his broken ribs were.

Xemnas gasped to catch his breath hoping that his lungs wouldn't get pierced by the force of the blow he took.

After that Megabyte backed off a bit to get to the point, "I will repair you. Unless you enjoy that pain your in."

This time Xemnas had no argument that was incredibly painful, but he still coughed out a "No".

Meanwhile in a hallway Saix and Axel were chatting while searching.

"I don't see why were looking for him still if he wasn't in the core, and this Megabyte has him then he's already turned on us."

Saix frowned, "Don't you have any faith in Xemnas, our boss. He wouldn't do that to us, or at least the rest of us."

Axel was mad now, "Hey Saix your not the only one who had Xemmy's trust, I'm so sick of you thinking that way. Who do you think told me to go watch Marluxia, Xemnas trusted me enough to do that."

Saix looked back, "I knew about that, I'm not dumb. I know you wormed your way into his inner circle somehow." he accused pointing a finger at him, "What I can't understand is how, you could pull rank and get beaten while also being trusted, Xemnas must have pulled the wool over your eyes big time."

Axel just stood there, how could he convince Saix he was right. He remembered the event like it was yesterday. That whole talk him and Xemnas had about covering up so the rest wouldn't get jealous.

Yes it was almost like yesterday...

Flashback

It was Axel's first week in the 13th order and he already was called into Xemnas' office, he thought he was going to get an award but the look on half of the other's faces told him different.

Leaxeus finally pulled Axel aside as he walked the long hallway, "There are several things you must know before you enter that room."

Axel shrugged, "What's the worse that could happen?"

"Plenty, nobody gets to go in that room for a good reason, now here's some advice for survival. Do not look him in the eye unless he says otherwise, do anything he tells you to, and do not pull rank that just ticks him off. Unfortunately that's the only emotion he remembers."

Axel swallowed hard, Xemnas only knew rage.

Leaxeus then shoved Axel toward the door, "Xemnas doesn't like his time wasted, Demyx made that mistake when he joined. You know how jumpy he is now."

Axel was terrified by now and practically needed to be shoved in the room.

Leaxeus then gave Axel a "Good luck" and shut the door leaving Axel alone.

Axel looked around and took a shaky breath, the room was huge with one white desk in the middle where his boss sat.

Xemnas just pointed at a chair without looking up or saying a thing.

Axel walked over and sat down sitting as straight as possible, Xemnas finally looked up and gave Axel a look of confusion.

"Axel relax, don't listen to what Leaxeus says, I'm not going to tear your head off."

Axel did relax a bit, "So what am I here for?"

Xemnas was going over a pile of papers, "I've been reviewing your records so far. And I'm impressed. When you fight you seem to have a fire inside you a passion that I can't feel... that I can't understand."

Axel frowned, all Xemnas understood was rage and that didn't seem right to Axel. What was his story, what made him like that.

"And that's why I'm going to give you my full trust, I want to see what I remember by watching you, you are different from the rest of us you act in a way I don't know about."

Axel was a bit surprised, Xemnas let him in his circle of trust and it was only a week. He then noticed Xemnas handing him two spiked wheels much like his own only bigger.

"These will be your weapons from now on." he said, "I'll take your old ones now..." but he didn't have to say much before the two smaller chackram were thrown his way, of course Xemnas skillfully caught them, "I'm guessing this is a sign of your excitement, your new ones are fireproof and you can conjure fire in them as well as around. Oh and one last thing, I need you to say you stole those from me, I need you to draw attention away from yourself."

Axel turned from his inspecting of the weapons to ask "Why?"

Xemnas leaned back, "I need you to be a spy, my eyes around the rest of them. I know they don't want a young leader, Xaldin and Vexen both think leadership comes with age. I simply think one is born with it, so I need you to say you stole those weapons, that will make the others despise you and no one will question things you'll have to do."

Axel nodded, "I think I get it now." he then gave Xemnas a critical look, "But there is a catch to all this am I right?"

Xemnas nodded, "Yes, I'm known throughout these walls for my harsh treatment, Demyx learned that the hard way. So if anyone asks I beat you senseless in here, are we clear?"

Axel nodded, "But how can you tell your office has no signs of damage."

Xemnas nodded then waved a hand making waves of light bolts appear and destroy the area, "Now as for you, we can't get cuts or bruises..."

"What about Saix's target on his face? And Xigbar?" Axel inquired.

Xemnas thought for a minute, "Saix had his before turning into a nobody, same with Xigbar. We can't cut or bruise nor can we heal old scars."

Somehow Axel didn't really believe half that, but he wasn't the scientist here.

End flashback

Back in the real world, Axel noticed he was alone Saix had gone ahead and he heard an odd sound behind him followed by a deafing explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The inner circle

Pieces of the principal office came flying off from that blast. Dot was not happy with how the plan went in the end, but Xemnas was freed and Megabyte had to be mad after that one. So all in all some good some bad, but life was a give and take so that was expected.

But one thought weighed heavy on everyone's mind, what became of Axel?

"He's probably dead." Sephiroth stated plainly, "That explosion was notably one of the best I've seen, it's unlikely he survived."

Xemnas was standing across from Sephiroth and wasn't happy at what he said, "How can you even speak like that about him, Axel is fine and he's going to come back any second now!"

At that point the door creaked open, gathering everyone's attention.

But it wasn't Axel who walked through, it was the sprites that Xemnas had run across earlier. Seeing this Xemnas turned from the sight and walked into another room.

Riku could just feel the hatred burning off Xemnas so he followed him to hopefully cool Xemnas' temper.

Sora ignored the whole instance and was the first to say hi when the newcomers came in.

Matrix was confused at all the new faces but was moderately happy that there was help.

And after a few introductions ensuring everyone knew everyone and a small but long awaited reunion the group sat down to discus how they were going to take back the Principal Office but first there was a slight problem. Their strongest and most valued weapon the Saucy Mare was damaged and beyond repair, meanwhile the team's strongest team member was not willing to cooperate, nor was he in fighting condition.

So it came down to a little luck and one of Dot's plans, but at the moment she was stumped. Dot had a plan all laid out but the Saucy Mare was part of it.

So there they sat, no plan of action but with more help then actually needed.

Finally in an odd turn of events and because of Axel not returning, Xemnas came out saying that he was going alone to the Principal Office.

Sora's eyes were huge, "Alone! There are armies out there."

Xemnas folded his arms, "It doesn't matter, Axel is in there I will get him out no matter what."

Saix was a bit shocked at his boss' statement, "Boss, you talking about Axel here, don't you hate him?"

Xemnas relaxed a bit, the secret was out he might as well come clean with it, "Saix, I'm sorry to have lied to my order this whole time, Axel is my most trusted. Now if you'll excuse me I have him to save."

Saix was hurt, for all this time he thought he was the most trusted, he had been as loyal as a dog to Xemnas and for what? Nothing? All this was to much for the berserker and he walked out to find a place to be alone.

Xemnas was hardly disturbed by Saix's reaction, "What was that for?"

Riku was leaning on the wall to Xemnas' left, he didn't even see that usual feral fire in Saix's eyes, "Xemnas, Saix was loyal to you, he feels like you don't care about that. Besides what about your injures you sustained from the ship crash?"

Xemnas was getting sick of the questions already, "I don't care I'm going anyway, it was just a few broken ribs."

"But that could mean damage in your code here." Bob piped up, "With damaged code you could lose energy at any time and then total fragmentation, or in your words death."

Silence washed over the room at that point, and Xemnas took a seat next to Sora defeated.

"Alright you guys all win, happy now!?" Xemnas growled.

Riku sighed, "No we are not happy Xemnas, we're just worried. Now what do we do, can we repair Xemnas?"

Bob shook his head, "Not here or in the Principal Office, Phong told me time and time again, he needs to be in the super computer but that will still take seconds to repair him, and we don't have that much time."

All seemed hopeless till Sora got an idea.

"Why don't we try what we tried before, Xemnas' ship might be repaired enough by now, or we could gang up and wing it."

Xemnas gave Sora a wiry look, "Wing it? That's worse then my idea."

Sora shrugged, "Well it was an idea."

Bob was about to say something about Sora's idea when he vanished.

They all looked at each other.

"Well that's just brilliant!" Xemnas nearly yelled, "Now we are down one more member, who's next?" it was at that point that he vanished.

Sora jumped, "What happened to them."

Matrix had a hunch but he wasn't completely sure.

Meanwhile in a dark base Bob and Xemnas were both standing back to back wondering two different things.

[Why am I here?]

[What is this place and how did I get here?]

Both were unaware of the other till Xemnas turned around, "You're here too?"

Bob turned to face him, "I could say the same to you."

But before their conversation could continue another voice filled the air, this voice bothered Xemnas.

It said, "Ooh, my favorite guardian is back, but who is this newcomer? This ought to be fun."

Xemnas and Bob watched a figure move in circles around them.

"Hexadecimal." bob stated.

Xemnas gave a weird look, "What?"

"That's her name, just call her Hex though. Oh and a warning she's a bit insane, do whatever is asked of you."

Xemnas shook his head, "Not a chance."

Bob sighed, "You'll regret saying that."

Xemnas ignored Bob and stepped forward, "Send me back! I need to get a friend."

At that point a mask appeared in front of him, "Send you back?" Hexadecimal asked materializing behind the mask changing it from a sad face to a psychotic face, "But you just got here!" she then changed the mask back to the sad face, "Why would you want to leave so soon?"

Xemnas was hardly bothered, he did deal with Saix over the years so her reaction to him was not alarming yet, "I told you I have a friend I need to find. He was in the Principal Office when we bombed it, he could be hurt badly I need to find him before Megabyte does."

Now Hexadecimal had about as much hatred for Megabyte nowadays as the rest so she turned and snapped her fingers making Axel appear in the room.

Xemnas was surprised a bit at that then walked over to Axel who was also surprised to see him.

"Boss, your not in the Principal Office anymore!?"

"No they got me out, are you alright?"

Hexadecimal watched them for a while with an irradiated look on her face, "I bit of thanks would be appreciated, sprite."

Xemnas turned, "Of course, thank you."

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Xemnas, he's Axel. Now I'll be leaving since I got Axel back."

Suddenly Hexadecimal went to the angry mask and flew at Xemnas, grabbing him and holding him in the air, "I said you're not leaving till I say!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The final plan

Back at the bunker both sides were crazy, Bob and Xemnas had vanished for no reason, Matrix had a hunch about where they were, but they had come up with a plan and it was to late to search for them.

The plan was made when they found Xemnas' ship had repaired itself, the plan was to use The Raven to destroy the fleets in place of the Suacy Mare the trick was not to harm the ship. After that Sora, Riku, Sephiroth, and the rest of the fighters were to take down the armies of binomes. However they could not talk Saix into fighting at all, so they left him out.

Then Matrix was to run in and handle Megabyte alone, while AndrAIa and Mouse looked for Phong. Now that the plan was established they just had to do it, but they needed one pilot for The Raven.

After much thought Mouse decided she was the best one to do that.

And so they all took their positions and waited for the signal.

Sora was standing next to Riku and was feeling the pressure, "Hey, Riku. Do you think Xemnas will show up, we could use his help."

Riku shook his head, "I doubt he even cares, he's always ditching us."

Sora was shocked by what Riku said, "How can you say that! He'll come back and help, I believe he's trying right now to get back here."

Right then the signal which was The Raven landing, and the three rushed in to clear the path.

Meanwhile on an island called Lost Angles, Xemnas was duking it out with Hexadecimal, somehow she seemed to enjoy the fight.

It started out on the floor and wound up in the air with both fighting at their maximum power, and it took all Bob could do to dodge the laser fire and other bombs they created, not to mention dodging them too.

Bob had never in his life saw anyone who could stand up against Hexadecimal and live, he was also unsure on the integrity of the building as well.

Xemnas didn't care as he charged toward the floor, then readied a health drain attack. Once hexadecimal got close he fired hitting his target trapping her for a moment till she turned the attack on him.

Xemnas in an instant was completely drained of energy and hit the floor his body fading from sight.

Hexadecimal landed and was going to finish him off when Bob got in the way.

"Hex, no. he'll fragment and be deleted, then you'll have no one to fight with."

Hexadecimal changed her mask to a calm look, "Very well guardian." then she went back to the psychotic mask, "Your next!"

Axel who was in a corner hiding finally came out and ran to Xemnas' limp body, "Xemnas, superior wake up." he then got out his chackrams, "What did you do to Xemnas!?"

Hexadecimal changed masks to the angry look, "It was his attack, it's not my fault!"

"You are sick!" Axel jumped.

Bob decided to go with that idea noticing her mask was broken, "He's right Hex, you're sick. Your mask, what happened to it?

At that point Hexadecimal shewed away to the darkness.

Xemnas looked back, "Good... thinking... Axel." his voice was weak but he was recovering a bit.

Axel glanced back, "Heya Xemmy. Hey is there a way out of here, whoever you are?"

Bob looked back, "Not that I know of, only Hexadecimal can get out of here, by the way I'm Bob. Now wait a nano I think I can change Hex's mind."

Axel nodded as he walked off, "What do you think the others are doing Xemmy?"

"Axel enough... with the... nickname."

Back with the team who were inside the Principal Office now, and Matrix had Megabyte cornered on top of the large sphere. Or so he thought till he was tossed around a bit.

It wasn't till Matrix was at the edge that he finally had Megabyte pinned after knocking him down, AndrAIa had just enough time to run up to him before Megabyte was skewered.

But by then the code that Megabyte and been extracting from Phong the head in the jar was broken, and so he slipped out of reach and opened a portal to the supercomputer and was about to walk through when at the last second the portal was changed to the web, Megabyte was drug in, and was gone.

Victory was at hand but it was short lived when the city began to collapse.

Among the crashing buildings The Raven took off and flew to gather the team one by one, they expected Xemnas to be there but the ship was being driven by Saix who said that regardless they were leaving, with or without Xemnas and Axel.

And that's exactly what they did. And once they were outside they were met by 'The Five'.

"Now look what you've done Saix!" Sora yelled.

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, "We may as well say hi now, or else these guys will kill us here and now."

Saix nodded and picked up the cb, "Alright since you guys waited oh so patiently for us, what do you want us to do?"

The leader was skeptical at the team's sudden obedience, "And why are you listening to us now? Last time we simply wanted to say hi and you flew away."

Sephiroth looked over speaking loud enough to be heard, "Well you hardly give us a choice now that you have turned your guns on us."

The leader just laughed, "What your afraid of us now, alright everyone back off they turned chicken on us."

The rest laughed and turned toward a world to land, all except one.

"Hey Unknown I'll take some chicken when this over."

"Marxy just follow the others..." the leader Unknown sighed at his teammate.

Marxy did as she was told and flew to the world that the others landed on.

Saix followed her lead and Unknown followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'The Five'

When all the ships landed and everyone had gotten out, not everyone was happy.

Unknown looked at the team critically wondering where half them were, "Last I heard there were three more of you, where did the old guy the pyro and the flower boy go."

Saix immediately jumped to Xemnas' defense, "I'll have you know Xemnas is only 29 years old, he can't help the fact that he has gray hair."

Unknown laughed when he realized something, "So you're Xemnas' mutt."

Saix had enough with the dog comments, and went berserk with an intent to kill. But Sephiroth reached out to grab Saix's arms holding them behind his back.

"Now isn't the time Saix we'll get them back later."

Saix slowly calmed himself while Riku finished his answer.

"Marluxia is in jail for murdering Vexen in the desert, he got a life sentence and won't be out till he dies... unless he escapes which isn't to unlikely. They were going to go easier on him because he helped us rid the world of Dark but Xemnas added on Marluxia's plan to kill him using Sora and then he got life. We didn't want to add harassment of Namine and all the threats to sacrifice her." Riku then went on to say that Xemnas and Axel were stuck in the world they came from.

Unknown sighed, "It's a shame not to meet all of you at once, now about us. First off I'm the boss here don't let any of these guys tell you otherwise. My name is Unknown, the elf behind me is Seare, the porcupine is Ark, the girls are Ivy and Marxy."

Marxy out of all of them was the only one to wave and say hi, "Hey, I can't wait to race you guys it'll be fun! By the way you all are kinda cute." she was cracked in the back by Ark after that.

Unknown glared at her then turned back, "Well anyway ignore her, she's bit different. Now we all know each other, now know this we race for a living and we have bad habits of killing the competition if they lose, can't blame us though we're nobodies not like we can help it."

But in the midst of the conversation another ship came and dropped off two riders, which happened to be Xemnas and Axel then flew back.

Xemnas ran up to Saix knowing full well that he left without them, "Saix! What gives you the right to leave your team behind, and don't even start with the excuses right now!"

Saix just stared Xemnas in the eyes good and long and said plainly, "What's the problem you had Axel with you."

Xemnas tried everything he could to not hit Saix but it didn't work, and soon Saix was lying on the ground with a another scar on his face.

Sora decided not to get in the way this time, if Xemnas was mad enough to strike Saix then he was mad enough to kill anyone else. He would talk about it later though with Xemnas when he calmed down a bit.

Unknown just snickered at the display, "Seems like you were waiting to do that."

Xemnas looked over, "Actually I was sort of holding that in for a bit of time, are you the one I spoke to earlier on my cb, because I got a bone to pick with you."

Unknown rubbed his nose and grinned, "That was you, nice to actually meet, now as I was saying we like to race..."

Ark jumped in with, "And we kill the losers."

Xemnas nodded, "Then you deserve the same, if we win you will die."

Seare sneered, "We don't ever lose, but hey good luck anyway."

With that Unknown threw them three cds, "If you want to off us so badly then go to these worlds and race us one by one, oh and don't ask why there are only three disks and pay attention to your backs. Because if you don't Ivy and Marxy will be putting more then a few holes in them... and that's promise cause Ivy here is the best pilot ever known."

And that said 'the five' took off flying dangerously close to the team, Marxy however didn't follow their lead and stayed a bit longer.

"So you are Xemnas and Axel, nice to meet don't worry about me when traveling, I won't shoot to kill. But watch out for Ivy, she's killed and raced the most and she never misses when using her guns. You don't have to worry about Seare though he puts on an act for Unknown he's really sweet though, but the rest play dirty they'll do anything to win."

Xemnas was skeptical though, "How can we trust you, aren't you part of his team? How many have you killed."

Marxy searched the air, "No one yet, Unknown always gets angry with me over it."

"Which is why Ark punched you?" Sora inquired.

Marxy nodded, "yes, why?"

Riku rubbed his head at the very thought, "Why do you stay with them?"

Marxy smiled, "To race, and because I don't have any friends, besides it's just how they are their nobodies... you know like you Xemnas." with that Marxy got in her ship and took off.

Xemnas never stopped watching her, "I'm not a nobody though... right Sora."

Sora thought it was strange too, "Maybe we should ask someone that knows for sure."

Xemnas sighed, "I agree let's just see what Ansem has to say, I was kind of wondering myself too."

So they hurried to Hollow Bastion to get Xemnas a good check up and see if he truly got his heart or not.

Ansem willingly agreed to run the tests, but he told the rest to wait outside.

So they did, wondering why but never speaking out.

"So Sora did he actually get his heart, cause I hate to break it but doesn't Xemnas seem to act like he did as a nobody, it's like his heart is broken." Axel said, "And not broken like hurt, I mean broken like dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A broken heart

The group stood outside the castle awaiting Xemnas to return, the actions he had pulled earlier made them question whether he truly had a heart or not.

Finally after what seemed like hours a servant appeared to gather them up and led them to where Ansem and Xemnas were sitting. Or more like arguing.

"You know that was false, your machines are nowhere near my instincts. Besides I saw my heart."

It seemed to the rest of the team that the rivalry between the two still remained.

Ansem nearly jumped up to stare Xemnas down, "I didn't say you don't have one, I simply said it doesn't work anymore."

"Then what was all that talk earlier about my heart rejecting me, a heart cannot do that."

"Well yours is, because..."

"Blasphemy!"

Riku jumped in at that point literally, believing that a little space was needed between them, "Xemnas let him explain."

Ansem grinned thanking Riku, "The reason his heart is rejecting him is because his heart remained in human form, it retained a free will unlike the mindless heartless. It chose to reject him based on the fact that my apprentice here got rid of it a long time ago."

"So your saying that Xemnas is still a nobody?" Sora asked feeling a bit confused, while the rest sat down.

Xemnas turned toward Sora glaring harshly but Sora ignored him.

"Because Xemnas has come a long way from then, he doesn't act like he always had before."

Xemnas' glare ceased right then.

Ansem didn't want to say it, Sora had built up so much trust with Xemnas, but Sora did ask, "basically yes Xemnas hasn't changed from his nobody persona, he is just learning by watching you. He simply is a nobody who stores a heart inside him."

"Total and complete bullshit!" Xemnas retaliated nearly going through Riku who was now was good as a wall to him, "You're still angry with me, just don't drag Sora in with you!" he warned pointing an angry finger then walked over to Sora and grabbed his arm to leave.

But Sora wanted to hear more so Xemnas left in his heated fury again with Riku following him.

"So your saying Xemnas only knows how to feel by watching the rest of us?" Sora continued still curious.

Ansem nodded, "Everything he has felt was fake, it's like having mirror syndrome. He watches you to see how you will act then he acts in the same way."

"Xemnas doesn't always act like us."

"In those cases he's just being himself."

Sora thought for a minute wondering about something else, "Ansem you know me and Xemnas fought once before, if we fought now there wouldn't be much chance of victory. What made him stronger now then he was before?"

Ansem thought over the question thinking about the reports of the many tests performed on Xemnas, "This is a tough one... how much of that time do you remember?"

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Not much seeing Xemnas how he is now is making me forget the old him."

"I see... but you must not forget the past... just in case." he didn't want to say he still didn't trust him yet "Do you remember when Xehanort fused with his kingdom hearts?"

"How do you know that?"

Ansem knew he'd get that reaction, so reached through his files till he snatched a piece of paper and handed it to Sora, "It's what I guessed from this info, the chart shows that Xemnas is being effected by massive levels of rage, envy, and hate."

Axel looked over to see the paper, "But Xemnas is a nobody, his heart is broken. How can any feelings effect him at all."

"He can't feel any of the three, his body can and uses them as vent for power. In other words feelings for him are just weapons."

"But why say what you said in front of him why tell him he is a nobody still?" Sephiroth interrupted, "he's only going to hate you now because of that."

Ansem sighed, "I said that because he needs to know, I'm hoping that he will pursue a way to get his heart to accept him. I know Xehanort well he will do that."

Axel was unconvinced but they left anyway, he however left the picture behind with a note attached to it, he was hoping someone would read it.

Outside Xemnas and Riku were watching clouds again mainly to relieve some stress, but as soon as Sora stepped one foot outside Xemnas got up.

"Tell me everything he told you!"

Sora took a step back right into Saix, Saix merely pushed him off, "He asked you now tell him." Saix almost made it sound threatening.

But Sora couldn't tell Xemnas, who knows what level of rage he would breach if he knew he actually had emotions but couldn't feel them because his heart was angry at him, he might even release his heart again.

So after some thought Sora figured it was best to lie, "We didn't talk about much I just asked him what could we do against 'the five' we really need to think more about the best way to bring them down."

Xemnas relaxed a bit believing Sora, "So what advice did he have? And Saix what is wrong with you do not glare at Sora like that."

Saix wanted to maul Sora for lying to his boss but he had to get Xemnas' approval beforehand and it didn't look like that would happening, "But sir, he's lying and you know it."

In a flash Xemnas had pinned Saix against the wall, "Don't you dare say that again, Sora like the rest of us is worried for the team, I have little doubt of what he asked Ansem." having said his piece Xemnas dropped Saix and turned toward Sora, "So I was saying what was the advice?"

Sora was shocked to say the least, Xemnas actually took his lie over Saix's loyalty. He had earned Xemnas' trust, "Well he didn't really have much advice that would help us, by the way when did you trust me more then Saix?"

Xemnas was confused by the question, "Sora why ask, you've done more then enough to earn my trust, Saix however has been causing fights with Axel since we started on this journey, not to mention abandoning me and Axel. Sora you didn't need to ask you should already know the answer.

Sora nodded though he felt a pierce of guilt.

Soon they were heading back to the ship Xemnas couldn't figure out that look that Sora had while they were walking. Axel pulled him aside when they got to the ship to talk to Sora about one thing.

"You know you just lied to my boss do you."

Sora shrugged, "I couldn't tell him the truth, you saw how angry he was in there. If he really knew he had emotions he couldn't feel, how do you think he would handle it."

Axel nodded, he did know the rage Xemnas could get to, "But Sora the punishment will be ten times worse now that you lied, I can't even fathom how mad he'll get, Sora he trusts you..."

"I know and that's why we aren't going to tell him."

Axel frowned, "Look if you don't tell him, I will. Who do you think he will believe, Sora?"

After Sora refused Axel decided to right the wrong right then and there.

"Xemnas, i need to tell you something!" Axel called out.

"Yeah." Sora added in not wanting to be busted, "Ansem said to check the defenses of the ship."

Xemnas looked at the two who were now looking at each other, "The raven has computers that check every aspect of the ship."

"Oh, maybe you should see if the computers are running good, you know sense we are going back out in interspace were Ivy will shoot us down, and Marxy said she never misses."

Xemnas thought for a second then ran in the ship and went in back to check everything.

Axel was not happy in the least with Sora at the moment, and so he walked in with a nasty glare on his face.

When Sora took his seat he noticed all the dirty looks he got, the only one that wasn't glaring was Sephiroth, he figured that was understandable seeing that he was basically a heartless ghost. But he did wonder why Sephiroth was hanging around anyway.

So to draw attention off of him Sora decided to ask him right there, "Hey Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth turned his attention from the back door, "Yes, Sora? I'm sitting right here no need to shout."

"Why are you following us, seriously, the last Sephiroth we knew was nothing but trouble, what's different about you?"

Sephiroth was paying attention now, "That sounds like a threat, why do I need a reason?" he asked drawing his sword which was leaning on the wall next to him and pointed it at sora's throat, "Because everyone else doesn't need to have one."

Riku was sitting next to Sephiroth at the time quickly grabbed his arm, "Don't think about killing my friend."

Sephiroth growled at Riku, "I'm not I'm waiting for an explanation."

Riku pulled harder, "Xemnas! Sephiroth's going to kill Sora!"

Sephiroth dropped masamune right when Xemnas peeked out the door, "What?" he promptly got shot with an light bullet to the head.

Xemnas pointed at him, "I'm watching you from now on. Sora get back here now."

Sora thought he was caught, but he followed Xemnas anyhow.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted, Sora are you hurt?" Xemnas asked after the door was closed.

Sora turned and grinned, "Naw, man Riku really jumped on him, I could have probably handled him myself though. I fought the Sephiroth from this world and won once."

Xemnas chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair, "They aren't the same per say. I have a bad feeling this one is way more skilled. By the way what did you say to agitate him so much."

Sora shrugged, "I just asked him why he's on the team with us."

Xemnas gave Sora an odd look, "Hmm... that's nothing to get mad about. Well anyway I can find no problems here."

"That's good."

Xemnas nodded, "Now we are going to get to the first world, I have a feeling that these disks aren't like the ones dark gave us so how do they work? Looks like we gotta ask Ansem a second question."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

About the heartless

So the team headed back to question Ansem about the disks, Xemnas however wanted to stay outside but he did have a few questions so regardless they all went back inside the castle.

It was a miracle beyond miracles that Leon and and his friends got the castle rebuilt in such a short time, even Xemnas wondered how they did it as he walked down the long hall. He assumed that they had outside help probably from Torch2 and the Crossroads.

Once they were back in Ansem's office Xemnas lied the disks on his desk.

Ansem leaned back staring Xemnas in the eyes, "So why did you come back?"

"The disks, are they different then what Dark used?"

Ansem gave Xemnas an odd look, "Yes, they are."

Xemnas was getting irradiated, "Look!" he growled slamming his hands on the desk, "I know you and I don't get along anymore but I need your advice, not that look and a three word sentence. I want to know everything you know as soon as I show you something."

"You do know I can have you thrown out of here in a heartbeat." Ansem stated, "Anyway you need something called a disk launcher a type of gun mounted on your ship to use them."

Xemnas eased up and backed off, "See was that so hard?"

Ansem just shook his head, "Xehanort what ever happened to you."

Xemnas frowned, "Xehanort is dead, I'm Xemnas now. Why can't you accept that?"

Riku could see another fight starting between them from a mile away so he got up to Ansem's desk to ask a question of his own, "Ansem, this maybe a odd question but ever since we started this journey we've seen zero heartless, why are there no heartless anymore? Did we kill them all off?"

"Is Emnex doing his job again?" Sora cut in.

Ansem searched the air, "I didn't work much with heartless the one with the knowledge of that is Xehanort."

Xemnas was looking away seemingly worried at that point, "I have no answer... Axel with me now." at that the two hurried outside.

"Boss what's this about?" Axel questioned.

"Remember that lab I went to a few days ago, well I opened the door thinking the unbirths had gone away. What I found was that they were simply closed up in that building, me and Sephiroth tried to hold them back but we failed." Xemnas started pacing as he continued, "We found harshly that the unbirths grew in power and now they are spawning from the building, also when the unbirths appear the heartless disappear, but unbirths are far more dangerous then heartless. And to make matters worse we have to find a way to stop them at the source."

"But what is an unbirth?"

"Before I was created... Master Xehanort my creator failed many times, and from each failure a slew of unbirths were created. In a since they are the essence of the experiments not able to be born, thus unbirth."

Axel nodded, "I think I get it, but if he's gone why are the unbirths still spawning."

Xemnas shrugged, even he wasn't sure about that one, "If you believe it, I'm not sure myself, but I need to handle it."

"No! Boss we need you here, who will fly the Raven, besides this not just your battle anymore. We are a team you're not ditching us again!" Axel was pulling rank again but what else was new.

Xemnas was going to gut Axel for that but he realized Axel was right, "Then what do we do?"

Axel was surprised, Xemnas agreed with him or anyone for once, "I'm not sure but we'll think of something. But what are the unbirths after?"

Xemnas had a grim look, "Anything that lives and breathes. But mainly they are out to find a soul, being that all those experiments lacked one besides... well... me. I was the first and only success story."

Axel made a face at Xemnas and his dark past, he was starting to get the whole picture of the nobody who only remembered anger, hate, and jealousy, and he wasn't liking it."

at that moment the rest paraded out with a new... thing, which happened to be the disk launcher. Xemnas decided to hide the info from the rest till another time... he only hoped that the other time wasn't to late.

Riku was exited, "Guys we get to visit more game worlds now!"

Xemnas just grinned at him and nodded.

Soon after mounting the gun they took off and loaded the first disk in it and fired. A portal appeared and they entered.


End file.
